Lurking in Every Corner
by Fallen angel-white wolf
Summary: I ran until I could go no longer,falling to the ground.I then prayed that someone out there might have an once of care for me,that my death be short and painless.I knew I was to die,but I found security in knowing that just maybe,my little girl will live
1. Prologue

Prologue

I ran and ran and ran until I could go no longer, I collapsed on the ground right there, I then prayed. I prayed to anything that was out there, that may have cared even a sliver for me, that they would just kill me and get it over with, and never find that precious life that I was now trying to save with mine. I already knew that I was to die, but the security in knowing that maybe, just maybe, there might be something out there that will save my little girl, gave me a kind of peace in myself that didn't make me scared to die. I could hear them coming through the trees now…any minute and they would be on me.

-- --

No other thought came to the young woman as the vampire ended her life, painlessly, and effortlessly.

-- --


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twility goodness that Twilight is...although...we all wish that we owned Edward...but that isnt the point...Although...I guess I do kinda own Elizabeth...

--

**Elizabeth's POV**

--

I have been in this wretched place for as long as I can remember...although...I do have occasional memories of a woman that must have been my mother. Sometimes they are memories of us laughing together, or of her stroking my brow right before I slipped into my dreams. I also remember her voice singing me to sleep very often.

Even though I remember much of my mother, I can not say that about my Father. As far as I am concerned...I might as well not have had one. I do not remember a man ever being around me when I was little. Of course, he could have easily left my mother before I was born.

Other than my loss of parents, my life is pretty strange. I know this even if this is all that I have really known. Because I live underground...with the largest coven of vampires that is known to exist...

Not only this...they all drink human blood...but not me...nope...of course not...I drink from animals... I dont know why I do. I think my body just refuses the blood of humans I guess. I am the only one of my kind in this coven made of hundreds of vampires.

There are even more rarities that make up who I am...or...who I think I am. I am also not a full vampire...I can even prove it...just take a sample of my blood and you will find human genes mixed with vampire traits. And even more...my powers are pretty rare...

I can block out other powers other vampires might posses...and then throw it right back at them...a tast of their own medicin if you will...Which is a very useful power I suppose...It must be...If you were pressured by the Volturi to join the gaurd...Which I wont do for the life of me...You cant even posses the knownledge to understand how much I despise this whole...fortress...or How much I wish to be away from it...to be free...to be able to run...to hunt by myself...to just live by myself...Which of course would be pretty hard in the human world...for I am only 15.

Now enough about my life...It is boring even to me. i should now start explaining what I am doing...you see...I...Elizabeth...am escaping this wretched place of the Volturi...tonight!

--

I had been planning this escape for a full two years now...I have looked over every detail, every possibel excape route, and every possible mistake. I had complete confidence in myself...only because I had to. I had everything planned now, it was all in my head...every tunnle to take...every corner to turn...and every door to pass through.

I had made sure that my planning was not obvious, made sure that nobody could sense what I was doing...which was practicing my poweres...Which had grown in my years...I could even...make a physical sheald for my self...cover my scent...

I think you can now see why the rulers of the Volturi want me so bad...For Example...Arow...He is absolutly obsessed with me joining the gaurd...It is slightly unnerving.

Now...I was sitting in my room...waiting for just the right time to sheald myself and run for it...I knew I could run faster than most of the Guard...which was another plus...but I couldnt out hunt them...They would have been able to Hunt me down in no time...I'll give them that...But I had just discovered my new power of covering my scent...So it was time to use it.

I decided that around ten at night would be my best bet. That was the time that the Guard usually had a meal...or 'small snack' as they called it. Unless of course it was a large feast night. It would also be the time they let me go hunting. Of course I didnt get to go alone...They always made at least ten guards 'give me company'. But that was only ten of the Guard, much better than the hundreds that were usually asigned that were ususally surrounding me every where I go.

But enough of this Rambling...It was close to ten allready...and I didnt have everything ready yet..

--

A few Guards came to my door at about ten...It was time for me to hunt...and for me to put my plan into action. i went with them...Nobody talked to me...as usual. I had all of my things hidden in the various hidden hiding places of my cloths...I had an extra pair of cloths on even...so that I would have two outfits, I even had my secret stash of money that I had colected over the time that I had went hunting...It was extremely easy to pick pocket when you had enormous speed.

I had all of my precious items kept close in reach if I needed them. I had my money in my second layer that was closest to my skin...I was about to go over more of my list of things until one of the Guard finally spoke to me the first time that night.

"allright, dont tell the masters, but we are letting you hunt by yourself tonight...we get so tired of having to babysit you while you feed. So Go...have your fill, we will wait here" Apparently these were very stupid members. This would be extremely more easy that I had first thought it would be. I had expected to have to fight the Guards off. How fortunate.

I decided not to test my luck, so I ran off as fast as I could go through the streets, and then finally through the woods, I didnt stop, not even once. I was never really hungry in the first place. After maybe...I guessed that it had been a full day of running, I had gotten hungry. I just simply stopped for a millisecond to grab something small to delay the hunger, and I was off again.

I finally had to stop as I reached the Atlantic Ocean. I knew that I wanted to go to America, I just didnt know how I would get there. Then I saw a ship just taking off in that direction...well...I thought...just my luck.

--

**I knew that that was probably a very boring chapter, but i had to give you imformation about Elizabeth...and I had to explain lots of stuff. So I promise that it will get more inteesting!! Just give me a bit more time to get through all of this boring crap!! So the next chapy will probably be out in the same amount of time as the this one...and of course...Reviews are greatly greatly greatly appreciated!! Thnx!!**


	3. Searching For Nothing

Disclaimer: I still do not own that Twility goodness that is Twilight….

--

**Elizabeth's POV**

--

I had gotten on the ship with no problem, they didn't even notice me jumping over the side of their ship. I was going so fast that I was probably just another gust of wind that went through.

I began to notice, after a while, that the ship was not in the direction that i really wanted to go. I wanted to be in the New England area of America. But instead, they were headed to the Gulf of Mexico. Which is somewhere that you don't really want to be.

Later on the day of my discovery, I spotted another ship headed farther north, only about five miles away...so...I swam there.

No one would really notice me, I would be able to swim no fast that I would get to the other ship in a matter of minutes. When I made it over board, I noticed that it was a mistake to come on this ship.

This ship happened to be a passenger ship, rather than a cargo one. It would be much harder to hide here than on the cargo ship. But somehow I managed to make it pretty much unseen, although there was a close call once.

_-Flashback-_

_I was just standing in the corner, trying to stay hidden as best that i could. But, my luck started to kick in at that moment. A man in a suit that must have worked in the ship, spotted me in that instant. Of course, that probably would not have been a big deal, If I had not been so soaking wet. That definitely gave an excuse for caution. _

_The man came over to me, asking me what my name was, where my parents were, and why I was so soaking wet. I told him then..._

_"Hello, My name is Elizabeth, my parents are inside at one of their stupid dinners, and I decided to take a little swim." I ended with an alluring smile, trying to dazzle him away from me. It almost working, until he asked me what dinner my parents had went to...then i was stuck. _

_"...Well...I do not know...I don't pay any attention to that nonsense. How am I supposed to know. I hate those stupid parties anyway." I tried to sound like a normal teenager on a cruise with their parents would say...but in reality...I had no idea what that would be. _

_He stared at me with caution, then left me be while saying that I might want to get back to my parents...and to put some dry cloths on..._

_-End Flashback-_

Well its too bad that my parents are dead...well...my mother anyways. So here I am...on a ship...heading to America...with no idea what I am going to do when I get there...oh joy...

--

I had gotten off of the ship without another glance. And I was now wondering aimlessly around some city on the coast. I was going to stay here on the coast for a while...but this place just didn't seem right, I didn't want to stay here any longer, so I bolted out of there when I was sure no one would notice my leaving.

--

I had been traveling for a day or so...I had been going pretty slow..so I was somewhere in the Indiana and Michigan area. I stayed in northern Indiana and lower Michigan for sometime. I liked it better her than in the huge cities on the coast. But I still didn't feel right here.

--

I was again, running through god knows where. I think that I am in Montana...or I might be in Canada...I don't know...but of course...I do not know anything. I only know that I have no where to go, and nothing to find.

--

_**I know that this is really short, but i needed to make something to fill in Lizzy's traveling time...I promise that next chapter will be better. She 'runs' into an interesting character...but that is all I can say without giving anything away...so...until next chapter! R&R!!**_


	4. An Impacting Meeting

Disclaimer: Still don't own twilighty goodness……… oh well…I still own Elizabeth though…

--

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

--

I sighed to myself as I sat on a old fallen tree in some dense wood in somewhere near the ocean. I was pretty close to it. I could hear it slightly from here.

I had grown very, very, excruciatingly bored. I didn't know what to do or where to go right now. I was totally lost. I was confused and frustrated and all I wanted to do was scream. But that is not who I am. So I am going so sit here nice and silent until I can figure something out while I sit here…by myself…all by my lonesome….

.

.

.

Five seconds later

.

.

.

I was screaming….loudly….

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! CAN YOU HEAR ME UP THERE?! ARE YOU AND YOU FUCKING FRIENDS UP THERE IN THOSE STUPID CLOUDS HAVING FUN TORTURING ME?! WELL ARE YOU?! ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO ANSWER ME?! OF COURSE NOT!! BECAUSE YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNIER THAN HELL RIGHT!! I BET YOU DO!!

WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! I HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT YOU AND MY OTHER FUCKING AUDIENCES UP THERE…..BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE JUST SO HORRIBLE!!"

I finished my ridiculous rant by falling to the ground dramatically (for affect) crossing my legs into Indian style, crossing my arms over my chest…and brought on my full pout mode…

No….of course that's not who I am…..ha!

I stopped for a moment to really go over what I just did…..and I couldn't believe that I had resorted to talking to myself….

I decided to compose myself and begin to walk out farther into this dense wood. It was then that I realized that I was very, very thirsty…and that I smelt something very good only about a mile north west of here.

I started walking towards it...making sure to stalk it carefully.

I was only a few yards away, and I began running toward it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I cracked my eyes open. The light hurt my eyes for a few moments until they adjusted.

I bolted right up off of the cushion of a very comfy couch. I was in some body's house, which scared me. Why am I in a house...I was just about to ...

And then I remembered something weird. Right after I pounced to the Mountain Lion that I was stalking, I rammed right into...a wall I think...or...another vampire maybe?! Is that why I am in a house?!

I was standing now; looking around at all of my surroundings. the house was actually very roomy. the living room was a little bare, but to the point to where it was very beautiful. There was a door that looked like it went into the kitchen. And I could see stairs leading into a second story.

I heard someones footsteps coming from upstairs coming towards the stairs. I didn't know what to do. Should I hop back onto the couch, and act like I'm asleep, should I stand here and wait to see who has brought me here. Or should I stand here in a fighting stance, ready to take on whatever is going to come at me.

By the time I had actually got through my thoughts. The person was already on the top landing. So my first option had already gone down the drain. So I decided to go with my second option. I will just stand here and wait.

"Oh good! You are awake." The person from the landing voiced. It was an older woman...well...definitely not old, old. but older than me. She was probably about...oh...barely over her twenties. She had caramel brown hair, and had that one motherly look about her. You know the one.

"We were very worried when My son brought you here. He said that you had fallen unconscious and that he had found you. Luckily you weren't hurt." When she said the last bit. she looked at me with almost...amazement it seemed. Like I had done a great feat. Ptsh, yea, a vampire hunting is a really great achievement.

"Well...I wonder what happened. My son had said that you were not bruised or bloodied...so you must have just gotten sick...do you remember anything." Now, by this time several other persons showed up behind her. They were older than I was, but didn't look as old as the woman in front of me. Then I realized something...all of these people had golden eyes...these were all vampires. No, not just vampires, vegetarian vampires.

"Hmm...I just don't know. You know...I may have just run into a wall...that is definitely what it felt like...I think it just...you know...popped out of nowhere..." I said this with sarcasm dripping from every letter. I didn't know which one it was. But one of the boys in the back had been hunting too it seems.

"Oh...well" She obviously didn't know how to respond to a crazy person.

"HA!! I'm just kidding. So which one was it. Which one ran into me...because that was NOT a wall...walls don't hurt that bad...come on, I know your back there. Fess up. I am very hungry and I need to hunt...so I would like to go back out there if you don't mind." I know that this would throw them off. I didn't really look like a vampire. I didn't have pale enough skin. Or the eyes for it either. I may have moved with grace, and run really fast, but I had no features of a vampire...except for a little tiny bit of, you know... the ability to 'dazzle' people.

" Excuse me?!" This was said by an man, about the same age as the woman. But I knew who this was. This was a man nammed Carlisle Cullen. I've seen him in a picture in one of the rooms that I stayed in once at Volterra. I didn't know any of the others, but this one...defiantly. I even had a book with me that had him in it.

"I said I needed to hunt...since someone rudely interrupted me. so if you don't mind...I would really like to see the one I ran into and be on my way...you know...don't want to be any trouble." I said the last part quietly. I knew that they could hear me. But I needed them to hear it...because that may be exactly what I bring them. especially if the Volturi are that close behind me. I haven't been using my power enough. They could be following my scent right now.

"what do you mean you need to hunt. You can't possibley be a vampire. You're not pretty enough." This came from a blonde from the back. Of course I did not like this comment. I may not be as pretty as your average vampire. But I did not have low self-esteem. I knew that I could still make a man look my way. I ran up full speed up to her, got right in her face and snarled. I laughed when she actually fell back.

"Oh, well I'm very sorry that not everybody can be that perfect little angle that you seem to be"

The girl didn't talk to me again. But the man, Carlisle, began to speak.

"Please excuse my daughter Rosalie. I am very sorry. She wont do that again." He began to say. He glared at this…Rosalie…as he said that she wouldn't do it again. "And I do not mean to be rude. But my daughter did have somewhat of a point to her statement. You do not look anything like a vampire. You don't even smell like one. But obviously, by your small performance, you must be. But I am curious. of course"

"Of course" I said as kindly as I could. this was why I was hoping not to run into any other vamps. They would want to know what, and who I was. How I became a vampire...which was hard to explain because I didnt even know. I was just born this way. This is just what I am.

"Your heart beats. That isn't...possible...and you smell very human. But I realize that there is something there. It hints at the smell. But almost as if you only came in contact with them...every once in a while...but not like you are one...do you mind if I might...take a sample of your blood...would that offend you at all."

"No," I was lying of course. But I could be a pretty good liar when I wanted to be. "So do you want to take it now...or what.?" Or, that's what I would have said if someone wasn't interrupting me.

"She's lying Carlisle," Came from a blond male in the back of the room. I glared at him, making him know that I was not too happy with him. "You know, you don't need to glare at me. I know perfectly well that you didn't like that. I can sense emotion. And change it to my liking. Meaning I could make you a giggling lunatic if I wanted to." Ha...that's funny I'd like to see him try.

I scoffed "Go ahead, you can try." I imediatly put my block up, waiting for the bombardment of his power. I felt something hit my mind barier, and rebound back.

Luckily, the blond moved in time for the mind wave to go past him. And again, luckily, there was no one behind him.

"That was weird...how...how did you do that."

"It's simple really. I just imagine something protecting my mind. It's like a barrier to keep anything I don't want in my mind, out. So whoever is trying to get their way in, you might as well stop, your just going to end up hurting yourself. Trust me, that little Jane girl had her share." It seemed as I said this, that everyone was amused at my Jane comment. But I didn't care about that. I wanted to know who was desperately trying to get inside my head.

"Sorry, It will get some getting used to not being able to hear someones thoughts...I haven't had that in a long time." This came from a younger man about the age of the other younger ones in the room. He seemed almost younger even. And he looked...so strangely familiar. Almost like I've seen it before...a thousand times.

"You're the one that ran into me arnt yo." He nodded. "Thanks for that, really apprietiate it." I added with sarcasm. Why did he seem so familiar. It's not like I remember his face. It's more like, how do I put it. It's almost like he acts like someone I knew...but who could that possibly be.

"What do you want me to say? Sorry? You did run into me too, remember."

"No actually, I dont remember. Because I think I might have been on the ground unconciouse. Can you believe that. What a couincadence." He was going to say something after me, but he was cutt off by Carlisle.

"I think we can say that both of you ar sorry. Now, What is your name, where have you come form, and I would also still like that blood sample if that is alright."

"Elizabeth, The Volturi, and sure."

--

**This is my longest chapter yet!! That is Awsome!! So what did you think...I hope that it was allright. I know that some of these characters are probly OCC. But the way they act just go along with my story better. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! R&R!! **


	5. Complications

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own any thing amazingly amazing….like Twilight for example…**_

_**--**_

"_I think we can say that both of you are sorry. Now, what is your name, where have you come form, and I would also still like that blood sample if that is all right." _

"_Elizabeth, The Volturi, and sure." _

_**--**_

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

_**--**_

You know, I never really thought about how the Volturi were viewed to other vampires. So I didn't really think any thing of it when I told the seven vampires in the room that that was where I was from.

"Why are you here if your from the Volturi! Did they send you here." That was the young man who was talking.

"Correction, I WAS from the Volturi. I ran away. Ugh! I hat that place, they can all burn in hell."

"But why did you leave, or more importantly, how did you get out anyway." This cam from the older woman. Man I really have to learn these peoples names.

"It was never really my choice to be there in the first place. I might as well have been there prisoner, if I wasn't kept is such good condition…that's exactly what I would be. I left because, I told you, I hated that place. And getting out was actually pretty easy. Someone might as well have…been…helping me." I stood there for a moment, trying to think of whose guards were there that escorted me that night. Then I gasped. "The guards were Marcus'!!" Everyone seemed alittle clueless. "The guards! Guards used to come to my room every three days to take me hinting. And the night I was planning to escape, Marcus' guards were there. At first, I just thought they were being stupid when they said they were going to let me hunt by myself. But now I get it. Marcus was helping me! Well, that little…" I was going to continue with not so nice of words, but the blonde spoke first.

"Why are you mad at him. Shouldn't you be happy he helped you out." I sighed.

"No…well…yea I am, but…This whole time I was thinking that…well…I was proud of myself for getting out, I guess. And, you know, that kind of put my self-esteem down just a bit."

"Why did he help you though," again from the younger one.

"Well, he sort of, sometimes he would keep me company, I guess. He was the closest thing to a friend that I had in that place." The younger boy scoffed.

"Yea, I can just imagine Marcus being the people person."

"Oklay...first of all...what the hell is your name...because I'm getting tired of calling you, 'that one' in my head."

"Edward. The blond is Jasper, our mother is Esme, our father is..."

"I know who he is. Continue."

"Okay, The short one is Alice."

"Hey! Do you have any other way to descibe me besides 'The short one'" came from a short girl with short, spiky, black hair.

"Whatever. You allready know Rosalie. And the big tall one beside her is Emmett." He finished then.

"Thank you...now, Secondly, You dont know Marcus...do you."

"No, and thank God I dont." I snarled.

"Edward." This came from Carlisle. "Marcus really is different from what he seems like on the outside. I have lived with him." Edward still scoffed.

"What is the matter with you. What did Marcus ever do to you. It seems like you at least know who he is. So what did he ever do to you to make you disslike him so much..." I was going to contunue my rant until the small on, Alice, gasped.

"They're coming. I dont know exactly who it is. But it's the Volturi." This made me nervous. But I was secretly hoping it was them...just Marcus. Talking about him has been making me miss him.

--

**_I WAS going to stop here...but even I can't stand that much cliffyness. So I decided to continue for your and my sakes._**

--

I looked over at Alice.

"How long do you think until they're here."

"Only a few minutes. I think I't either Marcus...or Aro. So you shouldnt take the chance, you should hide."

"It doesnt matter. They allready found my scent. They know I'm here. It wont make any difference." No one made a responce to this. Because every one knew I was right. Then Rosalie had the nerve to put her oppinion out in the open.

"It's going to be just like Bella isnt it Edward. This little girl is just going to create problems and more problems isnt she. You know I'm right." I didnt know who this Bella was...but it must have been a touchy subject, cause Edward was furiouse.

"I am sick and tired of you Rosalie. You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. If you think your selfish thinking about your own god-damn self is helping our family. You need to open your eyes alittle and look at everybody other than your self. You are the ONLY one who has EVER thought of Bella that way. You are only hurting us by even bringing her up in a conversation..." I am very sure that he could have gone on for hours, but Alice spoke up first.

"NO...It's Aro."

"How long?" Esme asked

"He's at the door"

**_--_**

**_HEHE!! This spot is much better to stop I think. So what did you think about it...This is the very first time that I have made two chapters in one day!! I am sooo happy!! Please R&R!!_**


	6. Rescues, Betrayls, and Secrets Oh My!

"_He's at the door" _

--

Disclaimer: "Sigh" still the same thing as all the others

--

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

--

I was praying to anything out there that would possibly listen to me that Marcus was with Aro. Maybe he would talk to Aro, make it so I could maybe stay here, or at the very least, not make me go back to Volterra. I would surely wither and die if I went back there after my many days of freedom.

I heard a light small tap on the door. If it weren't for my enhanced hearing I probably would have never heard it.

"Come on Elizabeth, this wont make anything any easier." It was Aro.

Carlisle made his way to the door. I gave him a pleading look, but it was useless, he opened it.

--

It's strange when someone you know acts different sometimes. Like, they'll have moments when they're so nice and happy, but they are usually bitchy. Or, right now, for example. Aro usually always has that stupid smirk stuck on the powder white face of his. Now, it adorns a full blown scowl. It almost makes me giddy to know that I'm the one to put that look on his face.

"How did you do it? I had my guards stationed all around our city; there was no way that you could have made it into the woods undetected. It took us until morning to find that you had indeed gone missing. How did you cover your scent? You don't hold that power Elizabeth. You would have told us." It was then that I noticed Caius standing behind Aro.

"I told you Aro. I heard from a few of my guards that Marcus traded placed with some of yours. They were all in one area. And they were in that same exact spot until dawn. I suspected Marcus to do something so stupid. But you just won't see past Marcus' words. That wretched Halfling that you seem to think is so important, is clouding his view Aro. She's making it so he'll get attached." The two were so caught up in their own heated conversation that they didn't notice us standing, watching, until Carlisle cleared his throat politely.

"I'm sorry but, we don't know exactly what's going on."

"What," Caius started. "The Halfling didn't explain it to you. The poor little creature got tired of living with us. So she ran away with the help of that sad excuse of a traitor." He then snorted. "It's no surprise she found herself with you family Carlisle."

I challenged him before anyone else could.

"What is that supposed to mean. You're hiding something aren't you? You've always been good at that. And as far as I'm concerned, you're the sad excuse of a traitor. I know things Caius. Things that only your brothers know. And if that got leaked out…I don't believe I have to finish that."

"…" That's all I got out of him. Ha! I left him speechless! Sadly though I forgot that Aro was there. And if looks could kill, I would be on the ground twitching. But before I really think about it he was about ready to attack me.

"What's wrong Aro. Is it the fact that you will also be affected if the information is leaked out." I then added more sarcastically. "But I don't think you have ANYTHING to worry about, because I would NEVER do that to you Aro. I mean what excuse would I have. You have NEVER done ANYTHING to me. I have NO reason at all."

"I am on my last string little girl. I wasn't going to hurt you. I have never hurt you yet. But I might just have to show you that you do not talk to me like that...some manners if that's what you want to call it." I snorted

"MANNERS!! You think I don't have MANNERS!! YOU are the one going around stealing BABIES from MOTHERS!! And then KILLING them when you get what you want. But I don't have MANNERS!!" I stopped then when I realized that I wasn't supposed to know that he had killed my mother when he finally found me. After he got what he wanted...which was me. Marcus had told me about her the best he could. And now I had just let that secret out in my moment of...was it rage...yes I think it was..

"He told you...that lying SON OF A..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" I jumped when I heard a loud yell come from the side. I remember that yell. Because I have heard it been used to defend me more times that I would have liked.

"Marcus", Aro spat viciously. "So what other things have you shared with this...thing...that you call a girl. What other of our secrets have you shared with her...hmm..."

"Only what she needed to know Aro...and what we...no what YOU did was something that she definitely needed to know. I felt it wrong Aro...and I did not like it." Caius then spoke.

"You are growing soft Marcus. Before this girl came along...no...before her mother came along. You would not have cared about them one bit. You would be dragging her back to Volterra, just like I plan to do. And you would most likely punish her, just like we plan to do." Marcus came at him with a comment of his own.

"You are being an IDIOT Caius!! You are ruining something could never happen again. Elizabeth is something that every single vampire in all of time has ever wanted. She is some vampires daughter, think back through the centuries apon centuries that your pathetic life consists of. And tell me another time that this has happened Caius. Then maybe I would not be as infuriated. But until then I am not going to let your pathetic insignificant life get in the way of this girl getting to her parent." There was something behind his voice...and I knew he was hiding something.

I hadn't noticed that until a few moments later that everyone's eyes were on me.

"Are you telling me Marcus...that this girl was born this way...she is literally a daughter of a vampire...was it her mother of her father." It was Carlisle who spoke up...but before Marcus could answer a yes, I had to say something.

"You know...This girl does have a name...and this girl would really like it if you used it."

"Of course," Carlisle apologized. "It was Elizabeth wasn't it."

"Yes"

"Now the answer to my question Marcus?"

"It had to have been her father, since her mother had to have been human." He glared down the other two Volturi leaders.

It was then that I thought back to what Caius had said,

_"It's no surprise she found herself with your family Calisle." _

I had to know what it meant.

"Marcus, what did Caius mean when he made the comment of it not being a surprise that I had found myself here...with this specific family..."

"Ermm..."

--

**So, how did I do. I'll never know until you press that little button that says 'Review' on it!! So please please read and review!! It makes me soooo happy and giddy when I get a new Review...and more reviews mean more chapters!! **


End file.
